


The Swan Prince

by GeekCharming270



Series: Star Trek Fairytales [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Swan Lake Fusion, Ballet, Bonding, M/M, Soul Bond, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekCharming270/pseuds/GeekCharming270
Summary: Basically the Star Trek characters in Swan Lake.





	The Swan Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This has been stuck in my head for the past couple days so I finally managed to finish writing it. I watched two different versions of the ballet as well as searched a bunch of different endings. 
> 
> Just for clarification, all the locations in this story are on Earth, but the characters still have their alien qualities.

“Okay kid, you can stop showing off!” Leonard McCoy yelled after the third arrow in a row hit the bullseye.

Prince James Kirk looked over at where the physician was standing with his quiver of arrows. The blond had a smile on his face that said _‘who me?’_ It would have worked on anyone else, but Jim had known Bones since they were both little boys, McCoy being a few years older, they were brothers in all but name. There was nothing Jim could say or do that would phase the man.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jim replied knocking another arrow.

“Like hell you don’t,” Bones muttered as another arrow met its mark.

Jim would never admit it but he was grateful for Bones’ company, there was no one else he could really turn to for advice or friendship. That was one of the downsides of being a prince. The blond was about to turn and speak to his friend when a shadow passed over the sun, catching both of their attention.

Looking up there was the most beautiful swan Jim had ever seen. Its pure white feathers glistening in the sunlight as its enormous wings kept it aloft. Jim was about to reach for another arrow to try and shoot it down when he was distracted by his mother’s voice.

“James Tiberius Kirk!” She nearly yelled, making her way over to him. “What on earth do you think you’re doing?”

“Mother,” Jim smiled his most charming smile. “Bones and I were just practicing.”

“Practicing,” the queen huffed. “You should be inside at the Council meeting with me.”

He sighed, “I’m not the king yet.”

“No,” Queen Winona breathed, smoothing down the fabric of Jim’s tunic before placing a hand on his cheek. “But you will be. Your 21st birthday is tomorrow, and that means your coronation is in just a few days.”

“I’m not ready to be king.”

“But you are, Jim, in more ways than you know. Your father would be so proud of you.”

Jim had never known his father, King George Kirk. He was supposedly a great man, treating with almost every country around, an accomplished marksman and swordsman, winning battle after battle in the war between Riverside and Andoria. Queen Winona was already pregnant with Jim when the war began and had to endure much of the pregnancy on her own. They had nearly lost before King Sarek and Queen Amanda of Vulcan sent their forces to aid Riverside. Jim was born on the same day the last battle occurred, and just as the Andorians were about to surrender a rogue warrior broke free and struck down King George. Riverside had still won, but with a great loss.

“I’m sorry, Mother,” Jim sighed. “I’ll come right away.”

“No, you’re right. You aren’t king yet,” Winona agreed. “Take the rest of the day for yourself. There will be plenty to do come tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Mother.”

The queen smiled at her son, “That being said you know what tomorrow night is about, don’t you?”

Jim groaned, “Not this again. Mother, please. Can’t tomorrow just be about my birthday?”

“James Tiberius Kirk you should have been married years ago. The only reason I delayed it this long was because of Prince Spock’s disappearance.”

After the war was won Winona had promised King Sarek and Queen Amanda that Jim would marry their second son, Prince Spock, as a way to thank them for their help in winning the war. Spock, being only three years older than Jim, had gone missing just before the blond had turned 13. He was on his way to visit Jim, but after several days of waiting the party had never arrived. Multiple search parties were sent out from both Vulcan and Riverside with nothing to show for their efforts.

Jim had only met Spock a handful of times in his life, but from what he could remember he was tall and lean with the typical black Vulcan bowl cut, and though he didn’t show his emotions Jim could always find them hidden in the depths of his chocolate brown eyes. He wasn’t exactly excited about their arranged marriage but he wasn’t upset about it either.

“Jim,” his mother’s voice broke through his thoughts.

“Sorry, what?” He asked.

She chuckled, “I said I know it isn’t an ideal situation, but at least choose someone who can make you happy.”

“I’ll try.”

“Good. I need to get back to the Council meeting but I’ll see you tomorrow. Have a good night, Jim.”

“Thank you, Mother. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Jim watched his mother walk back towards the palace before turning to see an amused look on his friend’s face. “What?”

“Nothing,” Bones laughed. “Just the thought of you married is highly entertaining.”

Jim had to agree with the physician. Even when he was engaged he never really acted like it. He flirted with everything that had legs, making a reputation for himself, but despite all the offers and rumors, he had never actually slept with someone. It wasn’t that he wanted to stay celibate he had just never found the right person. He guessed after tomorrow it wouldn’t really matter anymore.

“Well let’s not think about that anymore tonight,” Jim said shaking his head, looking up to the skies hoping that the swan he had seen before was still around. “Where did that swan go?”

“It flew off towards the Kingswood,” Bones answered already knowing what was running through the blond’s mind. “I take it that’s how you’d like to spend your last night of freedom?”

“You got any better ideas?” Jim snarked already making his way towards the stables.

 

They were about a quarter of the way into the Kingswood that separated Vulcan from Riverside when Jim finally spotted the swan again. It was near nightfall, but the prince was determined to return home with the beautiful swan as his prize. He might even present it to his new spouse for their engagement. The opportunity presented itself when the swan landed in the middle of a lake just ahead of them, and it was just his luck that there were six other swans with it floating towards the shore. Quietly, he and Bones dismounted making their way behind a crop of bushes.

Jim had just knocked an arrow and was preparing to fire when the swan he had been following the entire time made its way out of the lake. It was the perfect shot.

And suddenly the swan was gone, enveloped in a brilliant white light that continued to grow and grow until it took the shape of a man. Not a man, a Vulcan with pointy ears and black bowl cut, wearing an immaculate white tunic tucked into equally white breeches and soft black boots, and atop his head was a small silver circlet embedded with a dark sapphire. He could have been an angel if Jim didn’t know better. The process repeated with the other swans revealing three more men and three women. Two of the men were younger, one appearing Asian and the other with curly brown hair, the pair hugging. The older man with the brown hair hugged the women to him, one slender and dark-skinned, another slight with blonde hair, and the third pale white with black markings covering her face. They were all wearing white outfits matching the Vulcan’s, but the women had loose flowing skirts.

As if on cue the clearing filled with a hauntingly beautiful melody. The former swans began to dance. The others surrounded the Vulcan who moved more gracefully than any dancer Jim had ever seen. The way his body moved to the melancholic song it seemed as if he was possessed. Jim was captivated. Even as the others paired off the one remained alone twisting and turning his body to the tempo.

Jim couldn’t help himself as he left his hiding place behind the bushes. He needed to comfort the lonely Vulcan. The dancer had his eyes closed as Jim approached cautiously before joining in, wrapping one hand around the Vulcan’s waist the other twining with his hand. A shock went through Jim’s partner but the dance continued now a duet. A spark of energy ran through Jim’s entire body at their contact. They moved around each other as if it was second nature. Each movement met by the other in perfect combination. There was no hesitation from either party when Jim lifted the dark haired man into the air, turning him this way and that. It was when startling chocolate brown eyes met blue that Jim knew exactly who he was dancing with, he just didn’t know how it was possible. How any of the things he’d just seen were possible.

When the song came to an end Jim ended their dance down on one knee in front of his partner. Slowly he stood, still holding one of the Vulcan’s hands as he spoke, “Prince Spock.”

“How do you know my name?” Spock asked bewildered. “And how did you find us?”

“Don’t you remember me, Spock?” Jim asked a little deflated. “I suppose it has been at least eight years since we last saw each other.”

Something seemed to flip in Spock’s mind and he felt a wave of affection through their hands, “James, is that really you?”

Jim smiled, “Yes, Spock. It’s really me. It’s just Jim, remember?”

“Of course, Jim, I should have realized when we touched, but my touch telepathy hasn’t been used in years” Spock replied with a quirk of his lips. “But how did you find us? No one is supposed to be able to get through the barrier.”

The blond was confused. There had been no barrier as he and Bones had ridden through the Kingswood. Jim was about to speak when he noticed that the other swans and Bones had surrounded them. Looking around at the bunch he spoke slowly, “There was no barrier. We rode straight here from the Riverside Palace. We were following you, Spock. I was going to shoot you.” Jim felt his heart nearly stop. He had almost killed Spock. “Oh my god. I almost shot you.”

Seeing his distress Spock placed his hands on the younger prince’s shoulders, “It was an honest mistake, Jim. Everything is alright.”

“How can you say that, Spock?” The dark skinned woman spoke up. “The barrier is gone. You know what that means.”

A dark look fell across Spock’s face as if he had momentarily forgotten something extremely important. Dropping Jim’s hand the older prince looked over at his companion, “You’re right, Nyota. Now that the barrier is gone our troubles have multiplied.”

Jim was about to ask what was wrong when the flap of wings caught all of their attention. The former swans scattered to hide behind trees, Bones following their lead, leaving Jim and Spock out in the open. Behind Jim the flapping intensified followed by a loud thud, signaling that whatever animal it was had landed. Turning around Jim saw an enormous black owl watching them with its golden eyes. Almost exactly like the swans, the owl was surrounded by a dark red light before transforming into the form of a noble Vulcan woman dressed in a black ballgown.

“Prince Spock,” the woman spoke in a sing-song voice. “It’s so lovely to see you again.”

“Baroness von Rothbart,” Spock nearly growled. “How dare you come to this part of the Kingswood.”

“What’s there to stop me, little prince,” she replied smugly. “My brother’s barrier is gone. You and I both know that means he is finally dead. And I can finally enact my revenge on your family.”

“That doesn’t matter. You know as well as I do that so long as my t’hy’la does not declare his love for another this crown protects me from your magic,” Spock pointed to the circlet atop his brow.

“My brother, ever the romantic.”

Jim watched the entire exchange with confusion written across his face. He had never heard of a Baron von Rothbart let alone a baroness in all his studies of Vulcan, so this woman was a complete mystery to him. And what magic were they speaking of? Is that why Spock and the others were like they were? Why did this woman want revenge on Spock’s family? And who is the t’hy’la Spock is talking about?

Rothbart must have finally realized Jim was there or was just now deciding to acknowledge him because she turned towards the prince with an evil smirk, “Hello, Your Majesty. Allow me to introduce myself.” She mock curtsied. “I am Baroness T’Lena von Rothbart of Vulcan. It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance, Prince James.”

The fact that this woman knew who Jim was wasn’t all that surprising, but the malicious intent in her gaze and the way Spock and the others reacted to her made him extremely wary, “What do you want?”

“Is that really any way to speak to a lady? Your mother should have raised you better.”

Jim was fuming, how dare this woman threaten his intended and insult his mother, “By order of Prince James Tiberius Kirk, the future king of Riverside, I hereby banish you from my land and order you to leave my intended be, and lift whatever vile curse you have laid upon him.”

Rothbart looked at him the same smirk on her face before breaking into laughter, “You dare to order me around, little prince. Let’s see how brave you are when you face the same fate as your Prince Spock.”

The Vulcan woman’s hands began to glow with the same red light that had surrounded her animal form. On instinct, Jim grabbed his bow from where he had discarded it nearby and quickly released several arrows at Rothbart. Despite the blond’s natural affinity for archery none of the arrows met their mark, they were all turned to ash with the flick of her wrist. Unsheathing the sword at his hip Jim went to strike before he was pulled behind Spock’s back just as a burst of magical red light was about to hit him. She released another burst of light from her hands towards Spock, but there was some sort of barrier around him protecting him from the effects of the magic.

“Leave Rothbart,” Spock growled keeping the blond behind him. “I will never let you harm my t’hy’la.”

“Fine, you win this time you pathetic half-breed,” Rothbart snarled in disgust. “But mark my words, I will not rest until I have taken my revenge on your family. You and your precious t’hy’la will meet your demise at my hand.”

Saying no more the sorceress transformed herself back into the pitch black owl. She gave them one last menacing glance with her beady yellow eyes before disappearing into the night.

It wasn’t until several minutes later when Jim was sure Rothbart was gone that the tension Spock had built up through their encounter with the sorceress melted away. The Vulcan prince turned to look at Jim worriedly, “She did not harm you did she, t’hy’la?”

Jim wasn’t sure what the word meant, but he knew it had to be important based on what Spock had said about his t’hy’la keeping him safe. Reaching up Jim cradled Spock’s face between his hands giving him a warm smile, “I’m fine, Spock. It’s you I’m worried about. Her magic came right at you.”

“I am fine, Jim,” Spock assured him, his hands wrapping around the blond’s waist. It was the most natural feeling in the world to Jim. “The crown and you protected me.”

“About that,” Jim whispered, watching as the other filters back into the clearing around them. “What is going on? Why is Rothbart after you? And why were you all swans?”

Spock sighed, “Allow me to explain everything.”

Taking Jim’s hand Spock led the group over to an outcropping of boulders so they could all sit. Once they were all situated the Vulcan began to speak.

“As you know eight years ago I was on my way to see you and I never showed up. We were halfway through the forest when we came upon this old beggar woman. I stopped to help and offer her food when she transformed into Baroness von Rothbart.

“Before he met my mother my father was bonded to a Vulcan woman named T’Lena from one of the noble families of Vulcan. My father broke their bond when he met my mother. In order to right the wrongs he had committed against her, he arranged for her to bond to my mother’s brother, the newly appointed Baron Aaron von Rothbart. She went along with the bonding, but a week after they were married she killed my uncle in his sleep. And then tried to kill my mother. My parents banished her for it, deciding to spare her life, but since she and my uncle were formally married and bonded she kept her title.”

Spock took a moment to breathe before relating the next part of his tale, “No one had heard or seen from her in years, so we had assumed she had moved on. The only reason I knew it was her was from a portrait I had seen of her and my uncle together. At first, I didn’t believe it when that awful red light surrounded her, magic had been extinct from Vulcan for centuries, but then she eviscerated my guards and companions. She turned her magic on me, just as I felt my death approaching another Vulcan showed up and his magic entangled with hers. Instead of killing me like she planned I was turned into a swan. He managed to send her away, but not before she promised to destroy me.

“The man brought me to your side of the Kingswood, to this lake. He said his name was Selvak and that T’Lena was his younger sister, and his family had kept their magic a secret for generations. Selvak used every ounce of his magic to try and transform me back into my true form, but he only succeeded in doing so from dusk until dawn, and I would remain a swan during the day. He embedded my crown with a protection spell that would last so long as my t’hy’la did not declare his love for another. And then he created a barrier around your half of the forest and a secondary barrier around the lake and tied them to his life force. He made it so that no one could enter the clearing around the lake without my explicit permission.”

Jim was in awe of this new information. He had never known that Vulcans used to have a propensity to magic, but that would explain how they were a telepathic species. But he still had more questions.

“Okay,” Bones chimed in. Jim had nearly forgotten his friend and the others were there, he was so wrapped up in Spock’s story. “Then what happened to the others?”

It was the dark-skinned woman, Nyota, who answered the question, “In the southern reaches of the Kingswood is Rothbart’s mansion. We were all prisoners there until we managed to escape. We all used to be human or humanoid until she turned us into different animals to work around the mansion. At first, it was just Carol and I who got free.” She motioned to the blonde woman. “And them Sulu and Chekov.” The Asian and the curly haired boy waved at them. “And finally Scotty and Jaylah.” The older man gripped the pale white girl with markings on her face to his side in a fatherly embrace. “Selvak found us all and brought us back here to Spock and managed to make us swans like him. Over the years we’ve all become a family.”

“I’m so sorry,” the physician breathed looking down in sadness. “I can’t even begin to imagine what you’ve all been through.”

“Spock,” Jim called hesitantly. “Why didn’t you ever go home? Your parents love you and miss you. They would have accepted you back no matter what. I would have accepted you.”

“Thank you, Jim,” Spock stroked his index and middle finger across Jim’s own causing him to shudder from the pleasant sensations the moment was creating in his body. The same electric current had been running through his body every time they touched. If he was being honest it was slightly arousing. “But I could not bear to see the look on my parent’s faces when the learned why I had been cursed. They would blame themselves for the rest of their lives.”

The younger prince could see where Spock was coming from. His mother blamed herself for so many things, and if this had happened to him she would blame herself for that as well. That answered most of his questions, but there was still one that confused him.

“Spock, what is a t’hy’la?” Jim wanted to know what that word was and how it pertained to him.

“T’hy’la is the most revered bond in Vulcan history. A katra would be split in two and inhabit two people that were destined to find each other. There have only been three other t’hy’la bonds since the time of Surak. There is no exact translation from Vulcan to Standard, but it can be described as a friend, brother, and lover. It is like what you humans would call a soulmate. You are my t’hy’la, Jim. The other half of my katra. I have known since the first time we met as children and you grabbed my hand.”

Jim looked down at their connected hands, “So is that why it feels like this when we touch?”

“Yes, it is out katras reaching out for each other. They are waiting for us to be bonded so that we may become whole again.”

Surprisingly, Jim wasn’t freaked out or scared at this new revelation. It felt like something that he didn’t even realize was missing until it had just clicked into place. Jim knew he had to get Spock to come with him back to the Riverside Palace, but he wasn’t quite sure how. And he still needed to figure out a way to help break the curse on Spock and the others.

“I’m not opposed to bonding with you Spock,” Jim declared looking Spock in the eye. “We just need to figure out how to break your curse.”

“I already know how.”

Jim was stunned. If Spock knew how to break the cures then how come he hadn’t done it already, “Then why haven’t you?”

“Because my t’hy’la has to bond with me for love. Not just out of obligation for our arranged marriage.”

Jim knew he couldn’t convince the Vulcan he was serious about them being together so he decided that he was better off showing him. Standing Jim continued to hold Spock’s hand, “Dance with me. Let me show you that I’m serious about you.”

The dark haired man was hesitant at first but decided that it wouldn’t cause any harm. Jim led him into the center of the clearing, and as if on cue a new song filled the air. Instead of the lament from before this was a song for lovers. Jim took the lead guiding Spock this way and that, their bodies moving together in perfect harmony. As the music began to build Jim could feel his emotions towards the other prince strengthening. There had always been something Jim liked about Spock, but now it seemed to be amplified tenfold, and Jim longed to press his lips against Spock’s, to know what the Vulcan’s pert mouth felt like against his own would be truly amazing. They continued to dance for what seemed like an eternity.

When they finally came to a stop Jim was panting as he looked at his partner. He needed almost like he needed oxygen to breathe, “Come to the castle tomorrow. We’re celebrating my birthday and upcoming coronation. Mother wants me to choose someone to marry. I want that someone to be you. We’ll break this curse, Spock, I swear it.”

“I’ll come,” Spock promised finally pressing his lips to Jim’s. In that moment Jim was experiencing not only his emotions, but Spock’s as well, and despite the chaos inside his mind he could still feel Spock’s love for him. “But I won’t be able to make my appearance until dusk.”

“I understand.”

Spock looked over his shoulder and what Jim saw made his heart pinch painfully. The sun was rising over the top of the forest. With one more kiss Spock and the others made their way back over to the lake. As the sunlight hit them Jim watched as Spock and the others were surrounded by the while light once again and transformed back into their swan forms. Jim took one last glance at the lake, only to see that swan Spock was looking back at him. The blond smiled one last time before he and Bones departed for the palace.

 

Jim had only managed about four hours of sleep before his mother had sent in his servants to start getting him ready for the ball later that evening. They gave him a bath where they scrubbed him from head to toe leaving no filth behind what so ever. Then once he was dry they helped him dress in a pair of soft black breeches tucked into his black dancing shoes, his sword strapped to his waist. He wore a blue tunic the same shade of his eyes underneath white long coat with intricate designs made with silver thread, and a silver crown inlaid with diamonds and sapphires. It was an outfit fit for a king.

Now that he was ready he made his way down to the ballroom where his mother was waiting for him so they would make their entrance for the ball. She smiled up at him as he descended the marble staircase, pride filling her eyes.

“You look exactly like your father did before his 21st birthday,” she smiled as he put his arm out for her to take as they began walking towards the ballroom. “Even though tonight is about finding someone for you to marry I still want you to have fun. It is your birthday after all.”

“Thank you, Mother,” Jim smiled back at her. “There is someone I want you to meet tonight. You already know him, but he’s been gone a very long time.”

The queen was practically beaming with pride. All she had ever wanted was for Jim to find someone who would make him happy and help him rule. And to her, it seemed like he had found that person. When they reached the enormous double doors Jim could hear the party already going on inside, it made him impatiently excited. Through the doors, he could hear the herald announcing their arrival, “My lords and ladies, it is my honor to present to you Queen Winona Kirk and the future king of Riverside, Prince James Kirk. The doors opened and the ballroom was filled with applause and cheers.

As custom dictated the first dance of the evening would be between the king and queen, but in this case, the first dance would be between Jim and his mother. Even as he swept her back and forth across the dance floor Jim’s mind lingered on Spock and his promise to show up once the sun began to set. When their dance finally came to an end Jim bowed to his mother, receiving a curtsy in return.

Another song was about to begin when the herald made another announcement, “Ladies and gentleman, Your Majesties. I present to you Queen Amanda and Prince Spock of Vulcan.”

Jim’s heart nearly stopped in his chest at the idea the Spock was really here. Yes, he had asked him to come, but he was surprised that his mother was with him. The double doors opened once again revealing Spock standing there in black breeches and boots and a black tunic beneath a black and gold long coat, an older human woman with dark brown hair tied into a bun wearing an elaborate red Vulcan ball gown standing next to him. The blond wasn’t sure what to make of this all-black ensemble after the pure white one he had been wearing the night before. Regardless he was elated that Spock was really there.

The queen and prince made their way towards the center of the ballroom where Jim and his mother were waiting. Quick introductions and greetings were made along with his mother’s wondering about where Spock had been all these years. Winona must have realized that this was who Jim was talking about. The blond paid no attention to the two queens as he held out his two fingers for Spock. Hesitantly the Vulcan met the touch, but for some reason the spark that usually ran through Jim’s body was nonexistent.

Jim passed it off as a fluke as the next song began to play. Taking the Vulcan’s hand Jim led him out onto the dance floor. The spun and danced to the music but they weren’t as in sync as they had been in the forest, and Jim couldn’t help but ponder as to why that might be.

“Is everything alright, Spock?” Jim asked.

Spock just nodded not speaking a word. This confused Jim even more.

Their dance continued and it was almost unbearably awkward, but Jim refused to let that stop him, so he danced on. When the song finally ended Jim and Spock were met by their mothers.

“Jim,” his mother called. “Isn’t it wonderful to have Spock back?”

“It is,” he smiled.

“Of course, you don’t still have to marry him if you don’t want to,” the queen said absolutely.

“But I want to.”

“James, dear,” Queen Amanda spoke. “Are you saying that you wish to marry my son?”

“Yes.”

“Do you love him?” She asked, there was an odd look in her eyes that Jim couldn’t quite figure out.

“With all my heart.”

There was a commotion outside on one of the balconies. To Jim’s utter horror Spock dressed in all white was laying there practically lifeless with Bones crouched over him. But what he couldn’t understand was why there were two Spocks.

Suddenly, the room was filled with unmistakable maniacal laughter. Turning back around instead of finding Queen Amanda and Spock he saw Rothbart in her black ballgown and another Vulcan wearing the all-black attire.

“You see, little prince,” Rothbart mocked. “It wasn’t, in fact, Spock you just declared your love for. It was my son, Stonn. Now I can finally take my revenge and kill that pathetic half-breed.”

“I’ll never allow you to hurt Spock!” Jim yelled as he raced over to the balcony.

Jim took Spock in his arms and raced out to the courtyard where there were carriages and horses waiting for their owners who were still inside. Climbing onto the nearest horse with Spock in front of him Jim spurred the horse on as fast as it could go. He headed for the lake in the Kingswood where the others would be waiting. It had taken Jim and bones nearly two hours to make it to the lake at a slow pace, but in a full out sprint, he was there in less than half that time.

Jumping off the horse Jim pulled Spock down with him. The other swans surrounded them asking question after question about what happened. Jim tried to explain the best he could with tears in his eyes. The entire time Spock remained unconscious.

Rothbart was coming, Jim knew that. He needed to wake Spock up so that he could bond them. It was their only hope of breaking the curse on Spock and defeating the sorceress. At first, he tried shaking the Vulcan awake, then slapping him, and even pinching the tip of his ear. He could hear wings flapping in the distance. As a last resort, he pressed his lips against Spock’s pushing all his emotions through the contact anger, fear, sadness, and love. He poured every ounce of his love into the kiss. That did the trick as Spock began waking up. A thud behind him alerted Jim that Rothbart had arrived.

The others formed a protective ring around the couple to give them more time.

“If you want to kill them you’re going to have to go through us!” Nyota yelled.

Yells and grunts filled the air as Spock finally came to, “Spock you need to bond us! Now!”

Sensing Jim’s urgency the Vulcan lifted his hand to Jim’s face and found the correct positioning before muttering, “My mind to your mind. My thought to your thoughts.”

Then they were inside each other’s heads. Their minds slid together like sand filling the spaces between rocks. They were both enveloped in a warmth, unlike anything they had experienced before. There was a golden thread in the back of Jim’s mind that was reaching out for something. Carefully Spock wove that thread together with an identical one from his own mind. It was like an explosion went off in Jim’s head. He could see hear and feel everything Spock felt and he could tell it was the same for the Vulcan.

When they pulled out of the meld the ruckus around them had stopped. Looking around Jim saw that Rothbart was crumpled up in a heap on the ground wallowing in agony, “You broke my curse. How could you?”

“Out love was stronger than your desire for revenge, T’Lena,” Spock declared lacing his fingers together with Jim’s.

“Damn you,” the sorceress muttered before her body went completely limp in death.

Spock turned to Jim pulling him into a fierce kiss, “You did it t’hy’la. You broke the curse and defeated Rothbart. We are all free.”

Turning around Jim saw smiles on everyone’s face. They were all finally free.

“We did it together,” Jim whispered against Spock’s lips before making his voice louder for all of them to hear. “Now let’s go home. All of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave fic requests in the comments.


End file.
